narutofanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iko
Iko is a Shinobi of the Kusagakure village, known for his incredible puppeteering skills. His clan was said to hail from Sunagakure, but was chased out of the village and moved to Kusagakure, using the Sand Villages Puppeteer Technique. Appearance Iko has wavy, blue hair which often hangs between his eyes in bangs, however, he hides most of it under a black bandana (which also sports his villages headband). He wears the standard flak jacket of his village, which is in a dark green color, with a broad pocket on the lower back, with openings on the right and left side instead of at the top, which is mainly used to store scrolls or weapons. It also has a pocket on the right chest (similar to those on the Konohagakure flak jacket). It has no neck- or shoulderpads for protection, rather, it is made very slim to avoid any complications during battle. It also has holes right beneath the left chest, and on the opposite side on the back. What functions these holes have are unknown. Underneath his flak jacket, he wears a black T-shirt, and bandages on his arms. He has navy blue pants, along with a large pocket on the right hip, and three scrolls taped together at the left thigh. On both shins, he has shuriken holsters. He also has the regular ninja sandals on his feet. In the present storyline, he wears a dark blue coat over his regular clothes. Personality Weapons Scrolls: On his left thigh, he has three middle-sized scrolls taped together by flat ropes. From the top-most scroll, which is in blue and white colors, he can summon his regular puppet, called the "Cloud Island Puppet", which was originally created and used by Sasori of the Red Sand, using a real human as the base. The second scroll is colored green, with white colors mixed in, and contains Iko's so-called "Ferret Soldiers", small puppets which all contain different weapons, used to overwhelm the foe in a rain of attacks. The last scroll, is colored red and white, but the contents of it is unknown. He also keeps summoning scripts on his arms beneath his bandages, to allow him to summon large weapons, such as Fuma Shurikens. '''Cloud Island Puppet: '''A human puppet, made by the legendary Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sand, when he was still part of the Sunagakure ninja. He made it in secret, from a powerful ninja from an island in Kumogakure. The puppet has numerous mechanisms hidden underneath its clothing, and is said to have powerful jutsu too. This puppet is usually stored in one of his scrolls. The puppet wears a jagged, dark blue coat. '''Ferret Soldiers: '''In Iko's green scroll, he stores a number of smaller puppets, vaguely shaped like rats or ferrets. Each of them has a hidden mechanism, such as the ability to launch kunai from it's mouth, or even spew flames. He normally hides these puppets underground, to use them as diversions or as projectile launchers. All of them also has Explosive Tags inside of them, which can make them explode if neccesary. Abilities Hailed as a genious of his clan, Iko is famous for his mastery of the Puppet Art, and also because of his powerful puppets. Iko is nicknamed "The Blue Puppeteer" due to his hair color, and the color on most of his puppet's clothing too. Puppet Master Iko is incredibly great at the Art of Puppetry, to the extent that he is able to control at least ten different puppets at the same time, with no difficulty at all. Shifting control over different puppets is normally quite a task, as it requires to create new chakra threads, which usually requires physical contact. Expert Marksmanship Most of Iko's techniques is middle- to longranged, due to his Puppet Technique. Because of this, he has honed his skills, and is now one of the most talented in the technique. He carries a bag full of kunai and shuriken, which he can throw in rapid succesion without missing a mark. He also keeps summoning scripts on his arms, from which he can summon weapons not found in his bag -such as Fuma Shurikens.